Stacked substrate arrangements are electronic devices having a plurality of stacked semiconductor die/chips/wafers that are physically and electrically interconnected with one another. Stacked substrate technology offers a number of potential benefits, including improved form factors, lower costs, enhanced performance, and greater integration through “system-on-chip” solutions.